The broad objectives of this study focus on two major aspects of long-term care: (1) the role of family structure and functioning as determinants of subsequent placement of chronically ill or disabled members in a long-term care institution; and (2) the role of the family in the provision of long-term, home care for the disabled. The first objective will be approached utilizing data available from a longitudinal study of health and ways of living conducted among Alameda County adults over the period 1965-1974. These data will permit analyses of various aspects of family structure, such as size, age and sex composition, marital and occupational status, on the probability of institutionalization of disabled members. Additionally, other analyses on the impact of chronic illness and disability on family health, stability happiness and psychological well-being are also contemplated. The second objective involves the development and application of a survey instrument for the study of the long-term care needs and problems of disabled persons living at home. This instrument will be employed in a study of 150 households drawn from a sample of disabled persons identified from the longitudinal study. The new study will examine the full range of problems associated with home care including needs for personal care services and for social interaction.